pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
University of Exeter
The University of Exeter is a public research university located in Exeter, South West England, United Kingdom. The university was founded and received its Royal Charter in 1955, although its predecessor institutions, the Royal Albert Memorial College and the University College of the South West of England, were established in 1900 and 1922 respectively. In post-nominals, the University of Exeter is abbreviated as Exon. (from the Latin Exoniensis), and is the suffix given to honorary and academic degrees from the university. The university has three campuses: Streatham; St Luke's (both of which are in Exeter); and Tremough in Cornwall. The university is centred in the city of Exeter, Devon, where it is the principal higher education institution. Streatham is the largest campus containing many of the university's administrative buildings, and is regarded as one of the most beautiful in the country. The Tremough campus is maintained in conjunction with Falmouth University under the Combined Universities in Cornwall (CUC) initiative. The university was named The Sunday Times University of the Year in 2013 and was the Times Higher Education University of the Year in 2007. Exeter has maintained a top ten position in the National Student Survey since the survey was launched in 2005. In 2011, it was considered as being one of the top 12 elite universities in the United Kingdom, and has been consistently ranked as one of the top 10 UK universities in recent years. Exeter is a member of the Russell Group of leading research-intensive UK universities. The university is also a member of Universities UK, the European University Association, and the Association of Commonwealth Universities and is an accredited institution of the Association of MBAs (AMBA). History The university's origins can be traced back to three separate educational institutions that existed in the city of Exeter and in Cornwall in the middle of the nineteenth century. University College of the South West of England To celebrate the educational and scientific work of Prince Albert, and inspired by the Great Exhibition of 1851, Exeter School of Art in 1855 and the Exeter School of Science in 1863 were founded. In 1868, the Schools of Art and Science relocated to Royal Albert Memorial Museum in Queen Street, Exeter and, with support from the University of Cambridge, became the Exeter Technical and University Extension College in 1893. In 1900 its official title was changed to the Royal Albert Memorial College and the college moved to Bradninch Place in Gandy Street. The college was again renamed to the University College of the South West of England in 1922 after the college was incorporated under the Companies Act and included on the list of institutions eligible to receive funds from the then University Grants Committee. As was customary for new university institutions in England in the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries, the college prepared students for external degrees of the University of London. Alderman W H Reed, a former mayor of Exeter, donated Streatham Hall on the Streatham Estate to the new University College in 1922. Streatham Hall was renamed to Reed Hall after its benefactor. At the same time, the first principal of the University College, later Sir Hector Hetherington, persuaded the Council of the College to buy a major portion of the Streatham Estate. A slow move to the Streatham Estate from the centre of the city occurred over time. The first new building erected on the Streatham Estate was the Washington Singer building; the foundation stone was laid by the Prince of Wales (later King Edward VIII), then President of the University College of the South West of England. The building was opened in 1931. The first of the purpose-built halls of residence, Mardon Hall, opened in 1933. The second academic building on the estate was the Roborough Library named in recognition of the interest taken in the development of the college by the first Lord Roborough, one of its early benefactors. Roborough Library was completed around 1939. The University College of the South West of England became the University of Exeter and received its Royal Charter in 1955, exactly one hundred years after the formation of the original Exeter School of Art. Queen Elizabeth II presented the Charter to the university on a visit to Streatham the following year. The university underwent a period of considerable expansion in the 1960s. Between 1963 and 1968, a period when the number of students at Exeter almost doubled, no fewer than ten major buildings were completed on the Streatham estate as well as halls of residence for around 1,000 students. These included homes for the Chemistry and Physics departments, the Newman, Laver and Engineering Buildings and Streatham Court. Queen's Building had been opened for the Arts Faculty in 1959 and the Amory Building, housing Law and Social Sciences, followed in 1974. In the following two decades, considerable investment was made in developing new self-catering accommodation for students. Gifts from the Gulf States made it possible to build a new university library in 1983 and more recently have allowed for the creation of a new Institute of Arab and Islamic Studies. A further major donation enabled the completion of the Xfi Centre for Finance and Investment. Since 2009, significant further investment has been made into new student accommodation, new buildings in The Business School, and the Forum: a new development for the centre of Streatham Campus. St Luke's College Exeter In 1838, the Exeter Diocesan Board of Education resolved to found an institution for the education and training of schoolmasters, the first such initiative in England. As a result, a year later, the Exeter Diocesan Training College was created in Cathedral Close, Exeter at the former house of the Archdeacon of Totnes, adjacent to Exeter Cathedral. The first Principal was appointed and the college opened in 1840. Expansion followed, and in 1853, John Hayward (who was later responsible for the design of the Royal Albert Memorial Museum) was commissioned to design a purpose built premises for the college on Heavitree Road. The building, largely built in grey limestone from Torbay with Bath Stone dressings, was completed by the autumn of the following year. On 18 October 1854, after a service in Exeter Cathedral, an opening ceremony for the new buildings was held. From this date in 1854 (St Luke's Day), the college was unofficially known as St Luke's. The college's intake in 1854 was 40 students. In parallel, at the Royal Albert Memorial College, an initiative within the Arts and Sciences department in 1912 eventually led to the formation of an Institute of Education (of which St Luke's College was a constituent member) and a separate department of Extra Mural Studies for the purposes of teacher training. Exeter Diocesan Training College was formally renamed to St Luke's College Exeter in 1930 and became co-educational in 1966. In 1978, St Luke's College Exeter was incorporated into the University of Exeter. A faculty was created incorporating the university's Institute of Education and St Luke's College Exeter into a new School of Education. The Peninsula Medical School was established in 2000 in conjunction with the University of Plymouth and the National Health Service, based at St Luke's and the Royal Devon and Exeter Hospital. The School of Dentistry opened in 2007 and, together with the Peninsula Medical School, created the Peninsula College of Medicine and Dentistry. St Luke's campus is the main site for the University of Exeter Medical School, which accepted its first students in 2013. Camborne School of Mines During the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, Cornwall was among the most significant metalliferous mining regions in the world. Camborne School of Mines was founded in 1888 to meet the needs of this local industry. Camborne School of Mines was located in the centre of Camborne for almost a century but, following major investment by the international mining industry and others, relocated in 1975 to purpose-built facilities mid-way between Camborne and Redruth. Significant expansion and diversification of teaching and research provision occurred during the 1980s and early 1990s, including the development of undergraduate and taught postgraduate degree programmes in geology, environmental science and surveying. In 1993, Camborne School of Mines was incorporated into the University of Exeter. Initiatives by the University of Exeter and others to expand the provision of higher education in Cornwall resulted in the Combined Universities in Cornwall (CUC) initiative in 1999. As part of this initiative, Tremough, just outside Falmouth, became the site of the Tremough Campus, a facility shared with Falmouth University. Camborne School of Mines relocated to Tremough during 2004 when the university's new Cornwall Campus opened. Campus Streatham Campus Streatham is the main campus, sitting on a hillside one side of which looks down across Exeter city centre. The Independent has described the campus environment as 'sublime'. The campus has several galleries, including the Bill Douglas Centre for the History of Cinema and Popular Culture. A Sculpture Walk includes pieces by Henry Moore and Barbara Hepworth. There is a bar called the 'Ram' and a bar (previously called the 'Ewe') within a nightclub called the Lemon Grove (or 'Lemmy'), both run by the Students' Guild. The campus hosts a medical centre, a counselling service, a children's day-care centre, and numerous catering outlets. Many halls of residence and some self-catering accommodation are located on this campus or in the near vicinity. The Northcott Theatre resides on the campus. The university has undergone an investment program worth more than £235 million in recent years. New student accommodation was constructed, including Holland Hall, named after the former vice-chancellor of the same name. Sports facilities, including a professional-standard tennis centre, have been completed in addition to an upgrade of the Students' Guild building. After a donation from the ruler of the Sharjah emirate, Sultan bin Mohamed Al-Qasimi, an alumnus of the university, an extension was added to the Institute of Arab and Islamic Studies building. In 2006, the Department of Drama completed a major renovation with the construction of the state of the art Alexander Building, named after the university's former Chancellor Lord Alexander. The Department of Biosciences is based in three buildings on the Streatham Campus: Geoffrey Pope, the Henry Wellcome building for Biocatalysis and the Hatherly Laboratories. The department has recently received significant investment to further develop its facilities, particularly with improvements to the Geoffrey Pope building. The Business School has a new addition with the completion of Building One to add to its existing buildings of Streatham Court and the Xfi Centre for Finance and Investment. The Xfi Centre is the venue for the Business School's MBA and executive programmes and incorporates the Centre for Leadership Studies. A student services centre has also been constructed in Streatham Court, with its lecture theatre and MBA suite recently renovated. The Exeter Innovation Centre, based at the Streatham Campus, has been completed in two phases. Phase I of the Innovation Centre was finished in 2000 with Phase II opening in 2008, creating a building for use by new and growing businesses within the development and research sectors. A base for 55 firms in the city, the centre houses high-tech businesses from the software and biomedical sectors to advanced manufacturing and internet firms. The Innovation Centre is host to some of the most upwardly mobile small firms in the country, according to Experian in a report commissioned by the BBC. As a result of a £48 million investment, The Forum building includes new facilities including a 400-seat auditorium, a student services centre, learning spaces and retail facilities. The Forum is located at the centre of the Streatham Campus and features the refurbished main library, the Great Hall and the area between it. Designed as a glass structure of modernist design, The Forum also acts as the university reception area. The Forum was officially opened by Queen Elizabeth II on 2 May 2012. The Forum's structural engineers, Buro Happold, won the 2013 Institution of Structural Engineers award for Education or Healthcare structures for the project. St. Luke's Campus St. Luke's Campus is just over a mile from the larger Streatham campus and ten minutes walk from the centre of Exeter. The campus is home to the largest academic school of the university, the Graduate School of Education. It shares the campus with the Department of Sport and Health Sciences. The future of St. Luke's Campus was the subject of a feasibility study in 2007, and a proposal was considered by the university to relocate one of the departments to the Streatham Campus to facilitate future expansion at St. Luke's. A final decision was taken by the university management team in July 2007, with the Graduate School of Education, the Department of Sport and Health Sciences, and the Peninsula College of Medicine and Dentistry remaining in residence at St. Luke's. Penryn Campus The University of Exeter, Cornwall Campus, is a campus of the University of Exeter at Tremough, in Penryn, Cornwall. The campus is part of the Combined Universities in Cornwall project, and is shared with University College Falmouth. University of Exeter departments on the site include the internationally renowned Camborne School of Mines, whose graduates are highly sought after by mining and civil engineering industries as well as the renewable energy sector. Other departments at Tremough include the rapidly growing Centre for Ecology and Conservation (CEC), the Environment and Sustainability Institute (ESI), and the Institute of Cornish Studies. The campus is set in of countryside, but close to the towns of Penryn and Falmouth. The campus has a population of around 4,000 students. All the Cornwall departments are constitutionally parts of departments also represented at the university's Exeter campuses, including the Camborne School of Mines, which is part of the College of Engineering, Mathematics and Physical Sciences. Cornwall Council is building the Tremough Innovation Centre (TIC) on land adjacent to the campus, with the aim of enabling existing and start-up companies to grow and thrive. Organisation and administration Governance The governance framework of the university is in its Royal Charter which was granted in 1955. The Council is the university's governing body, with responsibility for institutional policies and financial, estates and legal matters. Academic governance is provided by the Senate which is responsible for teaching and learning, examinations and research. The Chancellor is the chief ceremonial officer of the university and presides over occasions such as degree ceremonies. The Vice-Chancellor is the chief academic and executive officer of the University and is supported by four Deputy Vice-Chancellors. The university's current Chancellor is Floella Benjamin, Baroness Benjamin, an actress, author and businesswoman. The Vice-Chancellor and Chief Executive is Sir Steve Smith, an international relations theorist and former President of Universities UK (2009–2011). He was knighted in the 2011 Birthday Honours for services to local and national Higher Education. The university's Visitor is Queen Elizabeth II. The university organises its academic and administrative departments into six Academic Colleges. Each College contains a number of subject disciplines, institutes and research centres. The Colleges are led by a Dean who works in partnership with a College Manager and is supported by two associate Deans, one for Research and Knowledge Transfer and one for Education. Colleges and departments ;College of Humanities * Department of Archaeology * Department of Classics and Ancient History * Department of Drama * Department of English * Department of Film Studies * Department of History * Department of Modern Languages * Department of Theology and Religion ; College of Social Sciences and International Studies * Law School * Department of Politics * Department of Sociology, Philosophy and Anthropology * Graduate School of Education * Institute of Arab and Islamic Studies ;College of Life and Environmental Sciences * Department of Biosciences * Department of Geography * Department of Psychology * Department of Sport and Health Sciences ; College of Engineering, Mathematics and Physical Sciences * Camborne School of Mines * Department of Engineering * Department of Mathematics and Computer Science * Department of Physics and Astronomy ; The Business School * Centre for Leadership Studies * Department of Accounting * Department of Economics * Department of Management ; University of Exeter Medical School * Department of Medicine * Department of Medical Imaging * Department of Medical Sciences Centre for Maritime Historical Studies The Centre for Maritime Historical Studies was formed in 1991 to promote a wider understanding of the significance of maritime history within the world of historical scholarship. Some of the supported programmes are:Maritime and Naval History Programmes * Naval History * Maritime History Coat of arms The university coat of arms symbolises the university's historical associations with the locality. The triangular gold castle with three towers comes from Exeter's coat of arms and represents Rougemont Castle, as alluded to by the red background. The fifteen gold bezants (Byzantine gold coins) that appear around the edge of the shield are from the arms of the Duchy of Cornwall and represent Cornwall, while the green cross on the white background is from the city of Plymouth's coat of arms. The theme of learning is symbolised by the book with gold edges and a Latin motto, "Lucem sequimur" ("We follow the light"). Academic profile Admissions Admission to the university is competitive, with an average of more than six students applying for every undergraduate place (2012/2013). Nearly half the number of undergraduate applicants (49%) apply with expected grades of at least three As at GCE Advanced Level (A-level) examinations (or equivalent). Referring to data published by the Higher Education Funding Council for England (HEFCE) in July 2011, Exeter has a high percentage of entrants with A-level grades of AAB or above (74.3% in 2009/2010). Exeter also had the 7th largest number of students (2368) with A-level grades of AAB or above that entered universities in England in 2009/2010. Referencing the same HEFCE admissions data, The Daily Telegraph concluded that Exeter was one of twelve elite universities in England. Exeter was in the first group of UK universities to require an A* grade in A-level examinations as part of its standard offer for entry into some undergraduate courses. The Undergraduate Prospectus 2013 lists ten-degree programmes that require at least one A* grade as part of the conditional standard offer, including Economics, English, History, and Mathematics. In the 2007/08 academic year, the university saw a rise of 23.8% in applications for places, against a national average of 6.4%; one of the highest rises among universities in the country. The 2012/2013 academic year saw applications rise a further 24.6% against the previous year, outstripping the national picture. Research There are approximately 70 research centres and institutes within the University of Exeter, including the Institute of Arab and Islamic Studies, the Bill Douglas Centre for the History of Cinema and Popular Culture, the Institute of Cornish Studies, the Environment and Sustainability Institute and the Marchmont Observatory. The Centre for Leadership Studies, now part of the University of Exeter Business School, was established in 1997 as an institute for research and advanced study into leadership theory. It is the only specialist centre in Europe dedicated to scholarship in leadership studies. Exeter had a total research income of £46.3 million in 2010/11. It is important to note that apart from traditional MPhil and PhD route, the university also offers professional doctorates and split-site PhDs for International students. Research at the University of Exeter focuses on a number of interdisciplinary themes. Research strengths and key themes include: * Climate change and sustainable futures * Extrasolar planets * Functional materials * Genomics * Medical history * Middle Eastern and Islamic studies * Migration and identity * Systems Biology * Translational medicine, personalised healthcare and public health Research into extrasolar planets – planets located outside our solar system – is strong at Exeter. A team of international scientists led by Exeter University are exploring the atmospheric conditions of exoplanets using the Hubble Space Telescope. Other international astronomical facilities available to Exeter University to facilitate the detection of exoplanets include the VLT Survey Telescope, the Gemini Observatory and the Spitzer Space Telescope. The university has developed links with the Met Office, also based in Exeter, to build sophisticated climate prediction models. In the most recent UK Research Assessment Exercise (2008), nearly 90% of Exeter's research was rated as being at internationally recognised levels; 17% of the submitted research was rated 4* ("world-leading"). 16 of the 31 subjects evaluated were ranked in the top 10, with 27 in the top 20. It is important to note that apart from traditional MPhil and PhD route, university also offers professional doctorates and split-site PhDs for International students. Rankings and reputation The University of Exeter has climbed rapidly in national and international university ranking listings in recent years and is currently placed between 7th and 10th in the four main ranking compilations of universities in the United Kingdom. It is ranked in 7th place in the UK by The Times (2015) and in 10th place by The Guardian (2013) and The Complete University Guide (2016). Entering the Times Higher Education World University Rankings Top 200 world universities for the first time in 2010/2011 (in 184th place), the university increased its global standing in 2011/2012, by ranking in 156th place and featuring amongst the top 1% of universities in the world. Exeter was ranked 34th on the annual list of the top 500 major universities worldwide in the Leiden Rankings (2015). The university was named The Sunday Times University of the Year 2013, after being shortlisted for the award four times, more than any other UK university, finishing as runner up in 2006 and 2012. The university was also named Times Higher Education University of the Year 2007. The University of Exeter has maintained a top ten position in the National Student Survey since the survey was launched in 2005.The 2007 National Student Survey found that some 91% of Exeter students are satisfied with their experience compared to a national average of 81%. This means that Exeter is 7th in the national universities and colleges satisfaction ranking and 4th in the list of traditional universities. In 2015, Exeter was ranked number 1 campus University in the UK based on 4,986 student reviews, on review platform StudentCrowd https://www.studentcrowd.com/article/3-best-campus-facilities-2015. The University of Exeter Business School was ranked 1st in the country for Business, Accounting & Finance and Management in the 2006 National Student Survey, and in the 2005 National Student Survey, Exeter was ranked joint 10th nationally for overall satisfaction. The results put Exeter in the top 25 per cent of UK universities for learning resources (such as IT resources) and for course management and organisation. Student life Students' Guild Students at Exeter are represented by a Students' Guild, which has an active role in campaigning at local and national levels. It is run by four elected Sabbatical Officers who act as executive directors and trustees: Rachael Gillies (Guild President), Matt Bate (Vice-President Activities), Kate Hawkins (Vice-President Welfare & Diversity) and Ben Street (Vice-President Education). Additionally to this, there are eight non-executive directors, four of which are elected student trustees and the remaining four external trustees. There are also other non-sabbatical officers representing areas of the student population and student activities areas. These are elected by students in a series of elections throughout the academic year. There are over 220 affiliated student societies, ranging from the Theatre Company, Game of Thrones, Bake Soc and Creative Writing to the Liberal Youth, Conservative Future, and Socialist Students societies. The Debating Society which predates establishment of the university, started life in 1893 as The Exeter Debating Society at the Royal Albert Memorial College, and has played host to many notable speakers including Anthony Eden, H H Asquith, Ludovic Kennedy, Michael Foot and Stephen Fry. From 2012, a Debating Scholarship supported by Alumni of the Debating Society has been made available. Exeter Student Volunteers is a volunteering agency within the Students' Guild which runs its own projects with members of the local community that are run by volunteers and provides further volunteering opportunities through links with external partner organisations. There is a RAG (Raising and Giving) group which exists to raise money for five nominated charities, and collects in town centres around Britain every weekend. RAG events are run by students, under the co-ordination of a full-time member of staff. The main aim of these societies and activities groups is to provide opportunities for student development. Journalism Exeposé is the official student newspaper of the Guild, it has been in print since 1987 and is published every two weeks. Room XVII is a tabloid newspaper that is to begin printing in September 2015 to introduce an alternative to Exeter students wishing to have more regular news. The television station XTV and radio station Xpression FM are guild affiliated news sources that aim to cover a variety of life at the university. Xpression FM traces its routes back to 1976 and continues the tradition of hosting student written and run shows throughout term time. It is is one of three student stations in the country to have a year-round FM licence. Sport The Exeter University Athletic Union (AU) is the organisation responsible for administrating all aspects of sporting activity at the university. Activities range from recreational sport to competitive fixtures at local, regional, national and international level. The AU is a separate body from the Students' Guild and is run by four members of staff based in the Athletic Union Office. Additionally, the elected AU President represents the student body on all sporting matters. Andy Higham is the current sabbatical Athletic Union President. The AU runs 49 Sports Clubs which have a combined membership of in excess of 5,000 students. An additional 3000 students take part in intramural sport and sports volunteering in the local community. Many clubs compete in the inter-university fixtures in the British Universities and Colleges Sport (BUCS) competition in a range of sports including cricket, golf, hockey, netball, rowing, rugby union, sailing, squash, surfing and tennis. In the 2011/12 academic year, Exeter finished in 7th position in the final BUCS rankings of 155 Higher Education institutions. EUOTC Exeter University Officers Training Corps (EUOTC) is one of 19 University OTCs in the United Kingdom. It mainly serves the Universities of Exeter and Plymouth, but also serves other Higher Education establishments in the South West of England. Music Whilst Exeter itself does not run a music course, it has a thriving music scene with multiple orchestral, vocal, classical and popular groups contained within the university under the umbrella society "Extunes". The a Cappella group Semi-Toned, one of eight a Cappella groups within the university are the current Voice Festival UK champions.http://thevoicefestival.co.uk/university-programme/university-results/ Halls of residence Notable people Alumni File:Abdullah Gül 2011-06-07.jpg| Abdullah Gül File:Andrew Lansley Official.jpg| Andrew Lansley File:J. K. Rowling 2010.jpg| J.K. Rowling File:Caroline Lucas 2010.jpg| Caroline Lucas File:Sajid Javid (cropped).jpg| Sajid Javid File:Zara_Phillips_cropped_but_without_a_crop.jpg| Zara Phillips A number of the Exeter's alumni have made significant contributions in many fields including science, academia, government and law, arts, journalism, and sport. Notable alumni include: *Nina Allan, author of speculative fiction and winner of the Grand Prix de l'Imaginaire for Best Foreign Novel in 2014 was a graduate in Russian Literature. *Samantha Baines actress and comedian, graduated with a First Class BA(hons) Drama.Razzmag Interview: Samantha Baines https://razzmag.wordpress.com/2014/10/20/interview-samantha-baines-in-blueprint/ *Admiral Sir Jonathon Band GCB, ADC, formerly the First Sea Lord of the United Kingdom, the most senior serving officer in the Royal Navy, read Economics in the 1970s. *Sir Michael Berry FRS completed a BSc in Physics in 1962 and is known for, amongst other things, the Berry Phase in quantum mechanics and receiving an Ig Nobel Prize for magnetically levitating a frog. *Robert Bolt, playwright and two-time Oscar and BAFTA winning screenwriter (Lawrence of Arabia, Doctor Zhivago and A Man For All Seasons). * Tom Deacon comedian and Radio 1 DJ graduated in Drama in 2007. *Stephen Dillane, history and political science graduate, plays Stannis Baratheon in the HBO show Game of Thrones. *Frank Gardner, the BBC's Security Correspondent and respected for his Middle East expertise, graduated in Arabic in the 1980s. *Abdullah Gül, GCB (Hon.), the previous President of the Republic of Turkey, studied at Exeter as part of his graduate education. *Andrew D. Hamilton, the current vice-chancellor of University of Oxford studied chemistry * Katie Hopkins, businesswoman and journalist, notably having appeared on the third series of ''The Apprentice''. *Sajid Javid, Economics and Politics graduate, Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport (2014-) *Andrew Lansley CBE MP, former Leader of the House of Commons of the UK Government, received a BA in Politics and was elected president of the Guild of Students. *Caroline Lucas MP, former leader of the Green Party of England and Wales, gained a first-class BA and earned her PhD in English Literature. *Gabriel Makhlouf, Secretary to the New Zealand Treasury, gained a BA (Hons) in Economics and was Student Treasurer in 1981–82 *James Pearce, journalist and presenter for BBC Sport, studied Politics *J. K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter books, read French and Classics in the mid-1980s. *Fiona Shackleton, Baroness Shackleton of Belgravia, family law solicitors and personal solicitor to Prince William and Prince Harry, read Law in the 1970s. *Ambiga Sreenevasan, prominent Malaysian lawyer and human rights advocate, one of the eight recipients of the US Secretary of State "International Women of Courage Award" in 2009, read LLB Law in the 1970s *Rob Walker, British sports commentator, television presenter and freelance reporter, who has covered sports including darts, snooker, boxing, football, sailing and athletics for the BBC, Channel 4, ITV, Setanta Sports and the IAAF. *Thom Yorke of Radiohead read English and Fine Arts, *Will Young, singer and inaugural winner of the UK Pop Idol competition, graduated in Politics Royalty Exeter has a Royal connection, with The Princess Royal's two children attending the university: * Peter Phillips, who graduated in Sport Science in 2000, *Zara Phillips, silver medallist at the London 2012 Olympic Games with the Great Britain Eventing Team, who qualified in Equine Science, Physiotherapy at Exeter in 2002. Other royalty include: *Infanta Elena of Spain, eldest daughter of King Juan Carlos and Queen Sofía who studied Sociology and Education at Exeter in 1990. *Sultan bin Mohamed Al-Qasimi, ruler of the Sharjah emirate, received a Doctor of Philosophy degree with distinction in History in 1985. See also References External links *University of Exeter * * University of Exeter Film footage from 1926 Australian Prime Minister cuts first sod of soil on the site of new building * Film footage of The Queen unveiling Foundation Stone of new Exeter University in 1957 Category:University of Exeter Category:Russell Group University of Exeter Category:Educational institutions established in 1922 Category:Visitor attractions in Exeter